So Beautiful
by I LoVe ShInY ThInGz
Summary: A short fic 'bout Tai and Matt. I dont like it that much, but I thought i'd see wot u think! Tai and Matt have finally escaped their shared abuser, and Tai is reflecting about his personal hell and his love for Yamato. rated for abuse and content, i guess


**I do not own digimon, or, honestly anything apart from the lollypop in my mouth at this very moment. (mmm, strawberries!)**

**Hey guys! Heres my new fic! I WILL get around to 'The Voice of Depression', I promise, but in the meantime, here is (bababa BA!)**

**So Beautiful**

Tai's P.O.V 

You're so beautiful.

I love everything about you.

I love your hair, which you over-obsess about. No one touches your hair. Not that you were complaining when I ran my fingers through it, nor did you protest when I grabbed it to pull you closer so I could kiss you.

I love your ghostly pale skin, how it shines in the moonlight, makes you look ghastly though enhancing your beauty. I used to tease you about it, used to compare it to my dark tan, but its just another thing about you that makes you, well, you.

I love how you can be vain without totally loving yourself, and how you pretend not to care but then always rush in to save me when I'm in pain.

I love the way your chest heaves slowly then rapidly when you sleep, and how you cling to me when you've had a nightmare about our horrific past, which we went through together, helping each other to survive, crying ourselves to sleep. Oh, he would rape us, hit us, kick us, neglect us, starve us… any kind of abuse I can think of, really. My father took you in as a foster child, for your father had died and you had nowhere to go. Your mother and brother lived in another country. Then my father started his attacks and frequent visits to our small, locked room. But we could survive, and we did. When you confessed your feelings towards me, I cried. We held each other, that night crying ourselves to sleep. But that night was different. We had discovered something to live for. Each other. It would have been perfect if he hadn't burst into the room, in a drunken stupor, and dragged you out of the room by your precious hair, your pale skin glowing in the moonlight coming from our window. I heard cheers coming from downstairs. I heard my fathers' friends, cheering as he dragged you into the room. I heard them complimenting your beauty, your perfect body, only fifteen years old. I buried my head into my pillow, knowing what they were planning on doing. I heard you screaming and crying. You were so young, just two months older than I was. Your voice was breaking, though you could still pass off as eighteen.

I heard some shuffling outside our door, and turned, just as my father stumbled back into the room.

"Come on sonny boy, you're missing out on all the excitement!"

I wanted to scream, I tried, but I was too afraid. Just thinking of what was going on out there made me sick.

He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and grabbed my backside fiercely and told me how fun this would be. He sat me on a couch and went back to join his friends, which surprised me. I thought, how does he know I won't run? Then I thought of the answer. He knew about us. He knew I wouldn't run and leave you behind.

I think that night is the night that messed us up worse than any other night we were in that dreaded house. You were gang raped by all those men. And I watched. I couldn't take my eyes away. I tried, but I couldn't. After what seemed like hours, the rapes stopped as fast as they began. My father picked us both up; me, strangely cold and empty, and you, stark naked and scarred for life. At the top of the staircase, my father threw us to the ground and kicked you as you started sobbing. I snuck a peek at the men, and one of them had your underwear to his nose. Then it finally hit me. They had violated you, and I just sat there and watched them do it. I'll never forgive myself for that night.

Now, almost two years later, we're now seventeen, and we escaped. The gang rapes hadn't stopped, and you got very sick. I carried you down those stairs, being careful not to disturb my father, who was sleeping in his bedroom. I had finally figured out how to pick the lock, and so I got you, nothing else, and ran.

We reached the front door and I felt a tear escape my eye. We're free. I called a cab, and when he finally came, I pulled you into the backseat and placed your head onto my lap. When we started driving, I realized that I needed money to pay the cab driver. I explained it to him, and he started yelling at me and pulling over the car, before I told him that I needed to get you to a hospital. I told him you were raped and that you had blacked out. Partly lies, but easier than explaining the whole story. He quickly apologized, took one look at you, said something about thinking you were just sleeping, and sped down the highway to the nearest hospital.

So, here we are now. I'm sitting by your bed, and you are still sleeping. An hour ago, when you were awake, the nurse told us that you have HIV. We cried together, just like old times, until you fell asleep. Now, we are ready to start our new improved life together. You will get through your HIV, you can't get rid of it, but you can survive through it. Tomorrow the police are going to come to us for questioning; why we were missing for twenty-two months, and then we are going to find your Mum and your little brother. Just like we always dreamt while we were locked in our small, locked room.

You know what?

You're so beautiful.

I love everything about you.

I love your strength, the way you had to help me through it, although you were worse off than I was.

I love your optimism, and how you talked me out of killing myself, because that would be letting him win.

But most of all, I love the fact that you are mine, and you always will be. We no longer have to suffer. We have each other.

So what u guys think! Good? Bad? Tell me wotcha think!

Luv Shiny!


End file.
